A removable disc drive cartridge is a type of removable media that is employed to store and to physically transport data between two different locations. Typically, a disc drive cartridge transports data between two different computers that are each located at different locations. Other types of removable media, such as a compact disc (CD), a digital video disc (DVD), a tape cartridge or a flash memory key can also be used to physically transport data between two different computers.
Patents and patent publications that relate to the general subject matter of removable disc drive cartridges include U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,841 to Darden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,934 to Valavanis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,360 to Kaczeus, and U.S. 2005/0257949 to Lalouette. Differences between the subject invention and these patents and patent publications will be described in the following invention description.